


夜神月*eiji（19）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 夜神月*eiji [4]
Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	夜神月*eiji（19）

上午十点多，成濑慎司把店铺的门打开，就在吧台下面整理着东西。  
“有酒喝吗？”软糯的声音响起。  
成濑慎司直起身，就对上了eiji笑盈盈的目光。  
他不自觉的点点头：“有。”  
软饮倒进透明的酒杯，eiji急不可耐的吸了一口，发出惬意的满足叹息。  
“这么早喝酒，对胃不太好。”成濑慎司微笑着端了碟点心放到eiji面前。  
修长的手指捻起一枚点心，胡乱的咬了一口。  
“真不错。”eiji赞叹着。  
“你喜欢的话，常来吧。”成濑慎司温柔的笑起来。  
Eiji笑笑的说道：“成濑，有没有人跟你说过，你很温柔，也很关心人。”  
“恩？”成濑慎司一愣，脸随即红了起来。  
eiji眉眼带笑，意有所指：“不过，有些人最好别胡乱关心。”  
失落渐渐浮上成濑慎司的脸，他勉强撑着笑容：“eiji，我……”  
Eiji笑容不变，把玩着手里的酒杯：“我和月君是同类人呢，成濑你可不是。”  
撅起嘴唇，抬起黑白分明的眼珠盯着成濑的脸：“我可是很喜欢月君的。”  
“我和月只是朋友，”成濑慎司咬紧下唇，扯出一个微笑，“除此之外，什么都不是。”

夜色漫上大地，不远处的房子灯火通明。  
轻佻的青年跨坐在夜神月身上，身子难耐的起起伏伏，扬起的下巴，从脖颈到胸前有些汗湿，鲜红的嘴唇微微张开。  
夜神月抓住eiji的手，看着他在自己身上耸动，满脑子都是录像带里eiji在椎名高宏身下承欢的媚态，夜神月冷哼一声，用力的挺腰。  
“啊~”榨出甜美的呻吟，eijii打了个哆嗦，前端被红绸紧缚住的分身好像又涨大了几分，不自觉的瘫软趴到夜神月身上。  
脸色潮红的青年含住夜神月的手指，意乱情迷的吸吮着，津液顺着唇角渗了出来。  
“啧，骚成这个样子。”夜神月冷笑，翻身跨坐到eiji身上，用力往后面的泥泞撞去。  
Eiji呜咽着，往前挺着腰身。  
琉克嘻嘻哈哈的看着两人：“月似乎很愤怒呢。”  
夜神月停下举动，抬眼看着琉克。  
身下的青年因为突然停下的动作，睁开眼睛往夜神月看去。  
“月？”身下的人迷蒙着双眼看着自己，夜神月突然翻身下床。  
“月君。”eiji咬住下唇，欲求未满的看着夜神月的举动。  
“没兴致了。”夜神月丢下这句话，转身进了浴室。  
青年嘟起嘴唇，幽怨的看了打扰自己好事的琉克一眼，后者笑嘻嘻的捞起个苹果，几口吞了下去。


End file.
